1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a computer implemented method and apparatus for managing information. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for controlling the presentation of confidential content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents, recordings, or other forms of media containing confidential information may be viewed on a user's computing device. Confidential information is information that is private, personal, or otherwise unsuitable for dissemination to the public. For example, confidential information may include trade secrets, user account information, credit card numbers, credit reports, or any other similar type of information. Confidential information may be viewed in public areas, such as in a coffee shop, a waiting room, an airport, or on an airplane. In some instances, the viewing of confidential information is subject to strict company policies or procedures that are ignored because of time constraints, a blatant disregard for procedures, or inattentiveness. Consequently, confidential information may be inadvertently disseminated to people having malicious intentions. For example, corporate trade secrets may be obtained by competitors, user's identity may be stolen, or embarrassing details of a user's personal life may be discovered.
Currently used methods for protecting the display of confidential information include implementing physical components or devices. For example, privacy screens are sometimes applied to laptop monitors or other mobile devices to prevent a third party from viewing information displayed on a laptop monitor. The privacy screens allow only the user sitting directly in front of the laptop to view the presented information. This method, however, does not prevent third parties from viewing the confidential information if the user steps away from the laptop. Further, use of the privacy screen may give the user a false sense of security, thereby decreasing the user's vigilance against potentially malicious behavior.
Another currently used method for restricting access to confidential information is to limit the display of information based upon a location of the user. Thus, if the user is in a trusted location, such as the user's office, then the user may access the confidential content. However, this may be insufficient means of protection. For example, if a user is at the office, a trusted location, but is negotiating a contract with third parties, then confidential content may still be presented despite the fact that the user is in a trusted location. Furthermore, this method of restricting the presentation of confidential information may deny a user the ability to receive certain information without exception, even if the receipt of confidential information is preferred, necessary, or advantageous.
Thus, the currently used methods for limiting the display of confidential information may not offer sufficient protection against the inadvertent display of confidential information. Additional safeguards may be necessary to fully protect confidential information. Furthermore, the use of existing safeguards may prevent a user from receiving a presentation of confidential information even if the presentation of confidential information is desired, necessary, or beneficial.